Vizard
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Since Ichigo did so well Soul Society decided that Hitsugaya, Toushiro should teach Karin to be a successful shinigami as well. HitsuKari. Will be completed after Here And Now.
1. Anymore

**Title:** Vizard

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** Hitsugaya, Toushiro and Kurosaki, Karin

**Chapter:** One – Anymore

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Summary:** Since Ichigo did so well, Soul Society decided that Hitsugaya, Toushiro should teach Karin to be a successful shinigami as well.

**Word Count:** 637

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** Karin's POV

..:Xx0o0xX:..

How many years has it been? I couldn't keep track of them anymore. Ichinii has been gone for so long that I'm already a junior in high school. Where is he? I can't help but wonder, even though I know there won't ever be an answer. Yuzu and Dad are the same. Still so full of life and optimistic. Me though, I think I've changed. I've been told so. I think I caved further into myself.

Ichinii.

"Karin" I heard my twin shout. I'd been staring out Ichinii's old window again, his room is now mine. Yuzu has the one we shared to herself. "We're going to be late." She finishes with the door slamming behind her.

Ichinii.

I sigh, standing to my full height of 5'7''. "Coming" I say quietly and even though it's supposed to be shouted loud enough for Yuzu to hear, I can't seem to manage to achieve the volume. I never do. knowing that I'm not going to the place I want to be, why should I keep trying?

Ichinii.

Turning on my heel, I exit the room, just because it's supposed to be mine, I don't consider it that way. I haven't changed it since Ichinii left. Within seconds, I'm out the door and in step with Yuzu. And all she does is smile and nod in acknowledgement. It's been long enough for her to give up on trying to right me. To coax me out of my shell. So she doesn't even try anymore, which is just fine by me.

Ichinii.

I feel hollow, in a sense. Ichinii was so close to me. And when he left, it tore a hole in me. Yuzu was never as close to him, so she doesn't know how it feels and she doesn't pretend to either. Dad, he acts as though Ichinii just moved away, that he's not…gone. And perhaps to him, he's not. I don't know, because he won't tell me and I don't care to ask anymore.

Ichinii.

I can't say I feel dead because dead only means to be without body, not without soul. So then, perhaps I'm a zombie. I have a body, just not a spirit. Only alive because of the heart beating in my chest and the blood pumping through my veins, no matter how ice-like they have become.

Ichinii.

I can't puzzle together just why I can't let go. Why does this hurt so much? For so long? Even Tatsuki's livelier than me right now. She still has her will, she can still smile genuinely. That's more than I can hope to do. Does feeling this way for so long make me pathetic? I can't answer that either, I think it does but I'm not entirely sure. Does it mean I'm human? For mourning for a person who isn't dead, but merely _gone_, for so long?

Ichinii.

I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Where are the fine lines at, they seem so blurred together. Making my way to my seat, I set down in the back row, by the window and gaze out of it. My friends tell me it's a creepy, lifeless gaze and for all I know it probably is..

Ichinii.

I still play soccer; I'm still talented at it. My eyes are still nearly black, my hair is still black as well though it reaches my waist now. Only one thing has changed: Ichinii is gone.

Ichinii…HELP ME!

* * *

I wanted to do a HitsuKari, but I wasn't sure what to do so I just started writing and this happened. I hope you like it. The angst dies out I promise. Sorry for the shortness. Thanks for reading, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


	2. Savior

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Two – Savior

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 752

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Hitsugaya, Toushiro sighed as he watched Kurosaki, Karin.

The first thought he had was that she needed to restyle her hair or cut it. This hadn't surprised him. He was used to having random and odd thoughts when he let his mind wonder while on the subject of her.

She used to be so lively. And sure he understood that Kurosaki couldn't see her – much as he tried – but that didn't mean that she was to turn into, well, this. Yamamoto-Soutaichou had thought that being without her brother for a few years, it's only been six, would help them gauge her own strength without being dependant on others. The goal had most definitely not been to break all her courage and leave her like she was a zombie of sorts.

Well, now was a good as a time as any.

He wondered in the back of his mind if she remembered him. From all those years ago. The last time she'd asked where Kurosaki was.

Currently she was setting on the school building's ledge; honestly her legs were hanging over.

Easily and quickly he was sitting down beside her. She was the only one who could see him and if anyone else could then they were too high up for anyone to recognize him. He'd made sure that it was safe to approach Karin. He wasn't the youngest captain for nothing. "Hello" he greeted.

And – unexpectedly – she jumped, nearly out of her skin if she could have. Unfortunately she had also nearly fallen. Fast reflexes had him reaching out and snatching her forearm, pulling her back to steady her on the ledge once more.

For what seemed like a while, she just stared at him in shock. Which of course irked him. "It's impolite to stare."

She blinked and then looked at the large field before them that was full of teenagers enjoying they're lunch break. "Oh. Right. Sorry."

He shrugged. "Do you remember me?"

Again she glanced at him. Then nodded. "Hitsugaya, Toushiro, right?" then she smiled "you still look like an elementary student"

The white haired captain scowled. "I do not." But she'd laughed, for the first time in a while. That was a start.

She nodded. "Yes you do. You don't look like you've aged a day since then. And since you looked like an elementary student then…" now she shrugged. Maybe he'd been wrong, and maybe those around her just hadn't found the right approach. Or maybe it was the fact that she had nearly fallen to her death after being surprised out of her skin.

He huffed, annoyed "Whatever."

"So…are there Hollows in the area or something?"

Oh right. Why he was here. The tenth division captain shook his head, "No. I'm here because Soul Society wishes you to be trained as the Substitute Shinigami for Karakara Town in place of Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Her eye widened shock overwhelming her as she froze in place seeming to try to get the information to sink in. "W-what?" Karin rasped, finally when she'd found the voice to.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Ichinii…was…alive. And he was in a place called Soul Society? Is this why she hadn't seen him in so long? Would she be able to? Suddenly hope flooded her, because for the first time since he'd disappeared, she was given a reason. She was told what was happening.

And then her pessimism reared its head. Telling her that this was all a hoax. That he was just telling her what she wanted to hear so that she'd comply.

But then she remembered all those years ago, what she'd thought of him. When she'd dragged him into that soccer match he'd specifically told her that he didn't want to be a part of it at first but then he'd helped in the end. He wasn't the deceptive type. He'd stayed true to what he'd said.

So maybe he was telling the truth now.

And maybe he was lying.

There was only one way to find out. She found herself nodding, strength existing in her for the first time in six long years. "What do I have to do?"

Like a splash of cold water to the face that she hadn't been able to pour on herself. So he'd done it for her. And she dearly hoped that this really was a way out of the depression she'd sunk into.

* * *

Next Chapter: Death Starts Now  
Next Update: Week of March 28th, 2010

Thanks for reading, sorry for shortness, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


End file.
